100 Years to Live
by ImagineYourself64
Summary: Destiel. AU. Inspired by the song 100 years by Five for Fighting. This is the story beginning to end of Dean and Castiel after they meet by chance in high school and make a promise to be together forever. Through marriage, kids, family, friends, and even death, their love is everlasting.


A/N: Inspired by 100 years~Five for Fighting

That song came on and my mind was on Destiel (as it generally is) and this was born. Fair warning, I cried while writing the end. It's not really sad, but just... happily depressing? Anyway, this is just another one of my little works while I'm doing a big project.

* * *

Part 1: 15

It began when they entered high school. Freshman year. They were both fourteen years old, fresh faced and youthful. Dean was the star on the football team and Castiel was the kid who sat in the corner in class, reading or doodling on his notes. They had biology together and the first day of school the teacher put them together, hoping maybe Castiel's motivation would rub off on the slacker Winchester.

Well, it didn't, but that doesn't matter. What matters is what happened instead.

They became friends, much to their surprise. They had almost nothing in common except a tough family life with a sketchy father and no mother, though Dean had a younger brother and Cas had three older plus a sister. They hung out a lot and Cas generally tried to help Dean with school, but Dean figured it wouldn't matter, even though he was pretty damn smart, and just gave up, content with just barely passing classes. Cas didn't like his frame of mind… but he couldn't do much to change it either. Winchester stubbornness.

It wasn't until Dean's fifteenth birthday party that Cas decided it was high time to tell him how he really felt about him. It started with a little bit of "you're a lazy douchebag" and ended with a chaste kiss and a "but I love you anyway". Dean had never really thought about guys in a romantic way, but he admitted his own affection for the skinny dark haired boy and they ended up dating. It really wasn't all that surprising to either their families or friends when it happened, though.

It took a whole five months for Dean to become comfortable enough to say "I love you", but it was worth the wait for the happy look that Cas gave him when he finally said it. Dean remembers it like it was just last week, and he's never forgotten it throughout all his years.

They were sitting in Dean's living room, watching some ridiculous action flick that involved lots of guns and killing and that Dean kept quoting every line to. It was cliché, really. But Cas was content to be curled up against his side, listening to his steady heartbeat and soaking in the warmth of his body. When the movie finished, Dean had a hand lightly playing with Castiel's hair. They sat quietly as the credits rolled along until Dean shifted, making Cas lift his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Cas… there's something I need to tell you." The nerves in Dean's voice showed through and Cas immediately felt like he was about to tell him something monumental, though he had no idea what or whether it was good or bad. So he just sat quietly on his knees beside Dean, watching him expectantly with bright blue eyes.

Dean sighed and glanced around until he found the floor to focus on. "I've been wanting to say this for a long time… but I just haven't had the balls to. I think it's time to finally spit it out, though." His green eyes met Castiel's and they sat there for a moment, just looking at each other. "Cas, I love you," he said, words rushing from his mouth.

Castiel stared at him for a whole minute until a slow smile finally broke his lips. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't that. But Dean's words were a very, _very _pleasant surprise to hear and he reached out a hand to touch Dean's smooth face. "I love you, too," Cas told him, a brilliant smile now adorning both his mouth and his eyes. It was infectious and Dean grinned back at him, laughing slightly.

"Wow that's a relief to have off my chest," the green-eyed boy said quietly. Cas just laughed and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips. Dean put his hands on Cas' waist, pulling him so that Cas was sitting in his lap. He broke the kiss after a moment though. "You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Dean, I know. And you're the greatest boyfriend I'll ever have." That infectious smile still decorated Cas' face as he spoke and Dean felt once again what he always felt around Cas: safe, loved, and at home in that blue gaze.

"I hope I'm the only boyfriend you'll ever have." Dean glanced away sheepishly as he realized what he'd just said.

"Me too," was all Cas replied though.

Dean looked back at his face and saw a smaller, but more meaningful smile on his lips. "I mean it, Cas. I want to be with you forever. Sure it sounds naïve, but I don't care. For as long as I live, you'll be the only thing I wish for…" he trailed off, feeling sappy.

"Dean…"

"Okay, chick-flick moment aside, I love you, but right now I really just wanna kiss you."

Cas laughed but the sound was cut off as Dean captured his lips.

Part 2: 22

"Cas, babe, you're gonna be late for class!" Dean managed to get out between laughs as Cas tackled him to the bed and showered his face with kisses.

"Fuck class, I don't need it," he growled in reply.

As much as Dean enjoyed having Cas tickling his sides with his gentle fingers and leaving a trail of kisses down the side of his face, he knew his boyfriend needed to get to class. It was late in their last semester at college and the two were sharing the apartment they were renting that was right next to the university and just a few miles from Dean's parent's house in Lawrence. Dean was excited for them to be graduating though, he was ready to get out of Kansas and move to Washington where Cas would study art and Dean would hopefully open a mechanic shop.

"Come onnnnnnn, I can be a little late!" Cas was pleading, now sitting up, knees on either side of Dean's hips while he sat on Dean's legs.

"No, no, no!" Dean shook his head, laughing and sitting up, meeting Cas in a deep kiss. They continued for just a moment before Dean pushed Cas off, escaping across the room and leaving Cas alone on the bed.

"Dean…" Cas was looking at him with big puppy-dog eyes. Those eyes were the only ones that rivaled Sam's own on the rare occasion he pulled them out. "Please?"

Dean eyed him, smiling but shaking his head. "Get your sexy ass to class, babe. We've got a dinner date afterwards. And I promise we'll continue this tonight, 'kay?" He waggled his eyebrows which got Cas to laugh and relent, rolling off the bed and stealing one last kiss before scampering out to the hallway to grab his shoes and head out the door, bag on his shoulder.

Sighing, still with a grin on his face, Dean sat on the edge of the bed, pulling open the drawer in the nightstand next to it and reaching all the way into the back. He pulled out a little lavender colored box from behind a few of Cas' books and bottle of lube. It wasn't the best hiding spot, but it didn't matter anymore because Dean was going to give it to Cas in just a few hours when they went out to dinner.

Flipping it open, Dean admired the little white gold band that resided inside. When he'd told Sam he wanted to propose to Cas, his brother had been a little worried that it was too soon. They had been together over seven years and they didn't need to have the wedding until they were both graduated, but Dean wanted Cas to wear the ring and make sure everyone knew that those blue eyes and that beautiful body belonged to him and him alone. And so, with his little brother's help, Dean had picked out a ring a few months back and he'd been waiting for the right time ever since.

There was never really going to be a right time, but Dean always took a while to get up the nerve to make a big move, and he finally had it right then. So Dean shut the box, leaving it on the nightstand while he went to take a long, hot shower and get ready for the night.

It was just a few hours later that Dean went to pick Cas up. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, just his favorite pair of jeans and a little-nicer-than-usual button up shirt. Cas was wearing something much the same, but it didn't really matter to either what they were wearing for they were just going to their favorite place on the outskirts of town.

The Roadhouse was their favorite not just because it was owned by Ellen, a close friend of the family and a stand-in mother for Dean, nor because Dean's best friend Jo was her daughter, but because the atmosphere was wonderful and the food was great. Plus when they'd gone there and been underage Ellen would always slip them a couple of beers if they asked.

And so it was that night that the two sat in their usual spot, a little secluded corner that was near the bar where Jo would come hang out with them sometimes when the bar traffic was light. Both Jo and her mother knew of the shenanigans that Dean had planned and were helping him just a little bit…

It was around eight that evening when Ellen closed up shop. There'd only been a few regulars in as it was a Wednesday night, and with a few whispered words they'd all left. Cas didn't seem to notice that the place was empty, but he definitely noticed when half the lights went out and Jo came to them holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Cas gave Dean a skeptical look as Jo poured the golden liquid and winked before taking her leave.

"Dean? What is this?"

"Before I explain, here's a toast. A toast to us!" Dean said with a smile, holding up his champagne before taking a sip. It wasn't his kind of drink, but it was sort of customary and he was in the moment so he went with it. After Cas drank a little of his own, Dean pulled out the box from his pocket, holding it under the table in his hands, which had suddenly gotten cold.

"Cas, there's something I need to tell you." Cas was smiling lightly, but there was confusion in his eyes as he waited for Dean to speak. "Remember when I first told you I loved you, and I said I wanted us to be together forever?" Cas nodded in reply. "Well, I still want that. You're still the only thing I want the most and I never want to lose you." Dean left his chair in favor of kneeling on the floor.

"I know we're still young, and we have our whole lives ahead of us, but fuck if I don't do this now I don't think I could sleep ever again. So, Castiel Novak," he paused to reveal the box and opened it slowly, "will you marry me?"

Cas hadn't known what to expect, but it definitely wasn't that. But the look on his face, that smile of surprise and happiness was all that Dean needed in reply. He took the ring and slipped it onto Castiel's finger, holding his hand between his own as he waited for Cas to do something or say something.

"Yes," Cas finally choked out. He stood, pulling Dean up with him and wrapped his arms around his boyf—_fiancé_'s neck. "I love you so much," he muttered into Dean's ear.

"I love you, too," Dean replied without hesitation. He heard a sniffle and glanced towards the bar where Ellen and Jo were standing, grinning. "Oh shut up, you guys," he told them with a grin back. Ellen just laughed and Jo winked again.

Part 3: 33

"Where are you going?" Cas shouted after Dean as he grabbed the keys to his car and slid on his favorite leather jacket.

"To get a goddamn drink!" he called back, ignoring the anger in Cas' face and slamming the door shut behind him. He jumped into the driver's side of his Impala, his baby, and turned up the AC/DC that started playing, driving fast away from his house and into the night. He went to a local bar, surprising the bartender by downing three shots of whiskey before sitting back and deciding to sip a couple of scotches.

He'd never been so angry at Cas, and it was such a stupid reason, too. He didn't even know why he was angry. They'd been talking about it for a while, but never in real seriousness and he hadn't really thought about it a whole lot until Cas brought it up earlier that night.

Sure, Dean knew Cas wanted kids, hell they'd even picked out names if they were ever to get one, but when Cas brought up actually going to an adoption agency, it freaked out Dean just enough for him to get angry. It was irrational. It was ridiculous. But he couldn't get over the thought of just how awful of a father he worried he would be if they actually had a kid. His own father had been kind of shitty. After his mother died when he was young, Dean had only his father, who was prone to leaving the boys alone for days at a time for his work. Even though he worked for the government and didn't really get a say in where he was sent, it still hurt Dean a little that he barely even tried to be around for his boys as they grew up.

He didn't want to be that for a kid. He knew he wouldn't be and that their child would have Cas, but if anything were to happen to Cas, or if anything were to happen to himself… he couldn't bear the thought of raising a child with only one parent be it himself or his husband. It was stupid and he knew that, but it didn't stop him from feeling any of those feelings.

It was late in the night when Dean finally left the bar, after sitting long enough to get rid of some of the sting of alcohol so that he could drive. He made it home alive, though that didn't mean much considering it was about two in the morning and no one goes out on the streets at two in the morning. Quietly as he could, Dean snuck into the house, unsurprised to find Cas already asleep, curled up on the edge of their bed. Dean readied himself for bed and slid under the covers, trying to keep away from Cas who probably was still mad at him.

Dean had shouted that they weren't going to have kids and wouldn't even say why when Cas angrily asked that. He'd acted irrationally, but he figured he'd try and apologize to Cas in the morning. He prayed into his pillow that Cas would understand.

When Dean woke the next morning, he found that during the night he and Cas had somehow wound up in each other's arms. It wasn't a surprise though. They'd had a few fights before, but they'd always ended up back together without conscious approval. Literally.

A little groggy from the alcohol the night before, Dean lazily watched Cas while he slept. His eyes were a little puffy which he took to mean that Cas had been crying and it made him feel even worse for yelling at him. They rarely fought, but when they did, it always made Dean feel like shit, knowing that generally it was his fault.

After a while, Cas slowly woke, his eyes finding Dean's face and almost smiling before he remembered. But Dean tightened his arms and held him close so that he couldn't get away. Their eyes met and they held a silent staring match for a long moment until Dean sighed and blinked slowly.

"Cas… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was stupid and I wasn't thinking straight and that's no excuse for being an asshole, I know, but I'm sorry." He hoped Cas could see the sincerity that filled his eyes.

"I know why you were upset, though, Dean," Cas said quietly. "You're afraid of being a bad father like yours was."

There it was again. Cas was always able to see right into the soul of Dean. He nodded slowly. "It's dumb, but I just… I don't want any kid to have to deal with something like that."

"Dean… you are honestly one of the best men I've ever met. And I'm not saying that because I married you," Cas told him with conviction, pausing for a tiny smile. "I'm saying that because it's true. You're brave and kind, even though you're stubborn and irrational most of the time, you still love with everything you have and you stand up for how you feel. You're loyal and protective and passionate… and you're really fucking talented in bed, too." Dean grinned at that. "But most of all, you are not your father. You will do everything you can to be the best father you can be to our child. I know it."

Dean mulled that over for a moment. "Yeah," he said finally. "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right. I'm always right."

"Oh shut up, you," Dean laughed at the playful smile on Cas' lips. He sighed again, though. "If it's what you want, then we'll go to the adoption place next weekend. But I want a girl, okay?"

Cas grinned and kissed him. "Okay." He kissed Dean again, who rolled over on top of him.

_I'm sorry_, Dean's mouth seemed to say as it slowly moved across the stubble decorating Castiel's jaw and down his neck.

_I'm sorry I'm an idiot sometimes._

_I'm sorry I hurt your feelings._

_I'm sorry I made you fall in love with me._

_But I love you so goddamn much._

_I know,_ Cas silently replied.

Part 4: 45

Dean grabbed his keys off of the table beside the door before doubling back to the kitchen for a goodbye kiss to Cas and to grab the Superman lunchbox that he was handing to Dean. "Love you," he told his husband with a smile as he headed towards the hallway. "Mary!" he called out.

"Coming!" came the frantic reply just a moment before his daughter ran down the hallway towards him, slipping on her shoes as she went with her backpack in her hand. She'd been named after Dean's mother, a suggestion that Cas had made years and years ago, and she was just turning twelve.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Cas told her as she met up with them by the door. She received a huge hug from him before taking her lunchbox from Dean and getting a hug from him, too.

"Happy birthday, Mary." Dean smiled at her childish grin. "Now, come on! You're gonna be late and it's only your first day of middle school!"

"Daddy! You're the one making me late," Mary pouted, blowing her blonde hair from her face as he opened the door to let her outside. Dean and Cas shared another quick kiss before he left to drop off Mary.

On the way to her school, Dean's phone rang, making them both jump slightly at the sudden Led Zeppelin tune. "Hello?" he answered it in carefree tone, not bothering with caller ID.

"Hey Dean-o! It's your fave bro-in-law."

"Hey, Gabe." Dean laughed at the excited squeal from Mary beside him. Gabe was her notoriously favorite uncle, not just because Michael and Luke were a little… odd… but because he was just the most fun. Sam was her second favorite, of course, and they both were supposed to be coming for a little get together that evening to celebrate her birthday.

"Just calling to say I might be a little late to your baby's party tonight, but don't worry, I'll show. Just got a couple work things to take care of first."

"Work things? Gabe you own a candy store…"

"Work things! Jeez, Winchester, lay off," Gabe said with a jovial laugh.

"Alright, alright. Just be there. I think Mary wants to say something, she's making weird noises and trying to say something to me in sign language." Dean was trying to balance driving with figuring out his daughter's hand signals so he finally just laughed and handed her the phone.

"Hey Uncle Gabe! Yeah, I'm great! Okay, well you better bring me something good tonight then. Love you, too, bye." She hung up the phone, laughing slightly and handed it back to Dean. They soon arrived at her school.

"You be good, okay?" Dean said to her seriously as he pulled up to drop her off. "If anybody makes fun of you, you tell them to shove it, but don't punch them unless they hit first. And go for the junk!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm twelve! You've gone over this stuff with me since I was in kindergarten!"

"Hey, you never know. Remember that one kid in first grade? Who knows what he might've done if you hadn't of kicked him where it hurts!"

Mary reached over to punch Dean's shoulder lightly. He just laughed and mocked hurt. But she grasped him in a quick hug, planting a kiss on his cheek before opening the door and stepping out. "Love you, daddy."

"Love you, too, kiddo." Dean waited until she was safely inside the gates of the campus and had waved at him before pulling away for the curb and heading towards the shop he owned just a few miles down the road.

That evening, Dean, Cas, Sam, Sam's wife Jessica and their young son Tom all sat around the living room while Mary answered the door for Gabe who picked her up in a hug even though she was almost as tall as he was. Or maybe he was as short as she was? Dean didn't care either way but just watched with a smile as they entered the room, his hand held tightly by his husband's.

They spent the evening letting Mary open all her presents and fondly watching her bright smiles that were infectious for the whole group. Around nine o'clock everyone dispersed, leaving Mary to go to bed and Dean and Cas to cuddle on the couch together and watch TV for a while.

"You're a great father, Dean," Cas said after a while, lifting his head from where it had been resting on Dean's shoulder.

Dean laughed quietly. "If you say so… I love our kid, though."

"Me too." Cas smiled for a moment. "I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I'd never had to sit next to you in high school."

"Well I'm glad you did. I for one can't even imagine life without you." Dean turned his head towards his husband.

Cas just smiled at him and kissed him lightly before resting back against him, happy.

Part 5: 67

"I thought I was going to do it!" Dean hissed to Cas where no one else could overhear.

"Dean, we decided last night to do it together!" his husband replied with a slight glare. The lines around his eyes grew heavier as he squinted at Dean. Dean finally relented though and turned back to their daughter who was walking towards them.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Papa!" she greeted them each in turn, giving them both a hug. Dean was almost afraid of messing up her veil as he hugged her quickly but it seemed fine when she pulled away after a moment, putting a kiss on his cheek. Her feathery, white dress rustled when she moved and Cas produced her bouquet from somewhere for her to hold.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Cas asked, holding her lightly by the arms.

"Yes. No. Definitely maybe as ready as I'll ever be," she responded with a nervous laugh. Dean put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine, baby. Come on. It's time." With that, each man took one of her arms and led her towards the door that would lead out to her wedding. The pianist began the age-old tune as she moved down the aisle, past friends and family towards her soon-to-be-husband, Adam.

Both of her fathers gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her next to the altar in favor of their seats in the front row. The ceremony went fairly quickly and halfway into their vows, Castiel's hand found Dean's, his blue eyes misting over a little as he remembered their own vows.

They looked so happy together. Smiling as Adam kissed his bride and grinning as they shoved cake into each other's mouths at the reception. Dean gave a quick speech for himself and Cas about their approval of Adam, who was a good man and had treated their daughter with the utmost care for the eight years they'd been together before finally marrying. He also added a quick threat that Adam better uphold that or else he might get a certain body part shoved up a certain area "where the sun don't shine". The night ended with the newlyweds leaving for their honeymoon and Dean and Cas returning home for a much needed night of sleep.

"Do you remember when we were married and Gabe and Sam almost crashed the party?" Dean asked after a while when they were lying in bed together.

"And we found them making out in the storage room of the hotel?" Cas laughed. "Yeah. I knew I should have told Gabe to not bring alcohol."

"He probably would have anyway."

"I wonder if they remember that…"

"We should ask next time we see them…"

"Yeah…" Cas mumbled, quickly falling asleep, hand held by Dean's in a comforting grasp. Dean soon followed suit, dreaming of the days when they were younger but still hoping they had many years to come.

Part 6: 99

_A/N: The song that goes with this part of the story is Closest I get by Katie Herzig. The song fits Dean in many ways, but the music itself goes perfectly with this ending in my opinion._

It's the eve of Dean's one hundredth birthday, and he lies on a pristine bed in the local hospital, daughter and son-in-law sitting beside him. He has outlived many of his friends and family. All of Cas' brothers and sisters, even his own brother and sister-in-law. All that are left are the grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and even a few of their children.

Cas himself had left for Heaven just seven months before, the two having been able to celebrate their seventy-seventh wedding anniversary and eighty-fifth since they'd first started dating. Cas had smiled at him through the pain of his cancer. That's what finally took him. He was diagnosed with lung cancer at ninety-seven, but had managed a couple of extra years even without any sort of treatment.

But now Dean lies dying, not of cancer, but of old age. His organs slowly failing. But he's happy. He's lived a full, long life, and he's ready to see Cas again. Even though it's been just a short while, living without his husband has been the worst. If Cas were still with him they would be celebrating being together for eighty-six years. Eighty-six.

It's sad for him, to see Mary so upset that she's losing her only other parent. He tries to reach out and touch her face, hoping she will understand that it's okay that he's leaving even if he can't tell her that himself. It's too hard for him to speak. He's spent the last few weeks in this bed, sleeping mostly, but receiving visits from all of his living relatives and saying all his goodbyes. He's content in knowing that everyone will be fine without him. Even Mary.

He's spent a lot of his time reliving his life. From the moment he met Cas his whole life was rearranged, and even if he could go back, he would never choose to change a single thing. Through all the hardships and all the changes as the years wore on, he always had Cas beside him as that one solid thing that would never leave. And now that he's about to see Cas again, it's all he can think about.

It's not that he wants to die, but he knows it's time. He's accepted his fate and he's ready to move on. And so it's with a light heart that he smiles one final time at his daughter and looks over her shoulder to see Cas, looking as fresh and young as he did when they first met in biology freshman year.

Suddenly he is standing beside Cas, taking his hand as the machines hooked up to his heart beep slower and slower until he finally, peacefully, dies. Mary sheds a year or two and even Adam looks heartbroken as he holds his wife. But Dean just looks over at the love of his life, feeling like he was fifteen all over again. Cas smiles at him and pulls him into an embrace that ends his very last thought as the moon rises high in the night sky outside the window behind Mary.

_Happy anniversary._

"_There's never a wish better than this when you've only got a hundred years to live…"_


End file.
